The Mysterious Hunter
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: A young girl saves Sam's life as a kid. She tells him she will see him again. Now, it's 7 years later. Sam's 20 and Dean's 23. They meet a fellow hunter, and soon after, Sam finds out that this good witch is someone he met when he was just 13.
1. Prolouge

_**Prolouge**_

**Hey guys! New story!**

**Hopefully you like this story!**

**So, I was tired of people saying witches are evil. Some are, but not all of them! So, i'm writing this story.**

**Song Whe We Stand Together by Nickelback**

Sam and Dean were knocked out cold. A spirit was in front of Sam about to kill Sam. Then, out of the blue, a young girl appeared. The spirit trned.

"Hello." the young girl said. The spirit came rushing towards her.

"Divine Goddess, Goddess Divine,

Divine God, God Divine,

If evil dwells within this place,

Please make it leave my space." the young girl said. The spirit disappeared. The girl walked over to Sam. She n=kneeled at his body. She placed a candle in front of him and concentrated.

"In the divine name of the goddess who breathes into us all, I consectrate and charge this candle as a magickal tool for healing.

Magick mend and candle burn," the candle lit up white, "sickness end, good health return!" she said.

Sam woke up with a start. He saw a young girl in front of him, kneeling, candle with a white light placed in beween them.

"Who are you, and what's up with the candle?" Sam asked.

"You will understand through time." the young girl said, standing. "I know you are thirteen, your brother sixteen. When you are twenty, you will see me again. You will understand then. Now, you must take care of you brother, and defeat the spirit." she said, before turning.

"Wait!" Sam said, the girl stopped. "How will I know it's you?" Sam asked.

"Trust me, you will know it's me." the young girl said. And with that, she was gone.

**Hey! Hope you liked this mini-chapter.**

**If words are missing, it's not my fault.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**Chapter One!**

**Enjoy!**

**Forgot to do disclaimer last time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything related to it.**

**Warnings: Language**

**A/N: If I don't get the personality's right, i'm sorry.**

Sam woke up.

"Dang. I'm still dreaming about that mysterious girl." Sam said to himself. He sighed. He was awake, so why even try to go back to sleep? Sam got up, and went to the bathroom. When he came out, he saw Dean looking at him.  
>"Sam? What are you doing up at five in the morning?" Dean asked.<p>

"No reason." Sam said. He walked to his suitcase and grabbed a plaid collered shirt, jeans, and socks. He went to take a shower, leaving a confused Dean behind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam and Dean were now walking to get breakfast at a place called Rose's Restraunt. They walked in, and sat down. A girl with black hair, black tank top, jeans tucked in her black boots, and a white headband with a book. Sam had a strange feeling that he knew this girl from somewhere, and didn't even pay attention to Dean talking about the case. Until Dean punche his shoulder really hard. Sam gripped his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Sam asked, rubbing his arm.  
>"Dude, pay attention to the case." Dean said.<p>

"Okay. Jeez." Sam said.

"But first, why were you distracted." Dean asked.

"The girl behind you, I feel like I know her from somewhere." Sam said.

"Well, we better go. I just saw the spirit pass by." Dean said, leaving when the food arrived.

"You guys go. I'll buy your food." the girl said.

"We can't." Sam said.

"Go before I make you." the girl said. So Sam and Dean left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few minutes later, Dean was knocked out, with a cut on each arm, in an alley and Sam was backed up to the wall. Sam was unarmmed.

"Hey spirit!" a girl voice said. The spirit turned. Sam looked and saw the girl.

"Don't hurt them. After all, you're looking for me." the girl from the restraunt said. The spirit smiled and ran at the girl. The girl blinked and when her eyes opened, the were glowing purple.

"To be protected from you,

This magic charm I will do,

With this words I bind thee,

For you to let me be,

To be protected from your harm,

I now seal this charm.

So mote it be!" she said, and a purple dome surrounded the spirit.

"You're a-" Sam started, not able to finish.

"A witch. I know. But I'm a good one. Now go find his grave and burn his body before he escapes!" the girl said, eyes still glowing purple.

"How will I know if you'll protect or hurt my brother.

"Didn't I heal you when we were thirteen?" the girl asked. Sam's eyes widened.

"You're the girl that helped me!" Sam said.  
>"Yep. And I suggest you hurry before he escapes and hurts your brother." the girl said.<p>

"Okay." Sam said, running to the impala to go burn the bones of the spirit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Sam was pulling into the alley to put his bother into the impala to take him back to heal Dean, he saw the young witch getting ready to do something to him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, getting out of the car and going to sit next to the witch.

"Healing your brother. And, please call me Alexandria." the witch said.

"How are you going to heal him?" Sam asked.

"The same way I did you. It's the only one I know other for spiritual healing." Alexandria said.  
>"Okay. May I watch?" Sam asked.<p>

"In the divine name of the goddess who breathes life into us all, I consecrate and charge this candle as a magickal tool for healing-" she took out a candle and places it in front of Dean's body. "-magic mend, and candle burn-" the candle's fire appeared suddenly, and purple "-sickness end, good health return!" Alex preformed. Dean's eyes opened and he quickly sat up. He saw his brother sitting next to a girl, and a candle with a purple fire in front of him.

"Sam? Who is this? And why does this candle have a purple fire?" Dean asked. The candle fire dissappeared.

"This is Alexandria, and it's because Alex is a witch!" Sam said happily.

"And that's good why? Isn't she supposed to be evil?" Dean asked.

"I saved your brothers life when we were thirteen." the girl said.

"Oh." Dean said.  
>"Dean, the case is finished. She helped me while you were knocked out." Sam said.<p>

"Damn!" Dean said.

"Dean, I think she should join the team." Sam said.

"Oh no. I don't wanna be a burden." Alexandria.  
>"You wouldn't; we need some help anyways." Dean said.<p>

"Yea. Please." Sam said.

"Sure. Why not." Alexandria said.  
>"Awesome. So... I guess we should go see Bobby." Dean said.<p>

"He may have another case for us." Sam said.

"But we have to get our stuff first." Dean said.

"Here." Alexandria said now holding Sam and Dean's bags.

"Thanks." they said, taking their bags.

"No problem." Alexandria said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Dean said. He looked towards where Alexandria was standing and saw she wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked, confused.

"I bet she used an invibility spell." Sam said. He looked towards the car, and saw her in the backseat. Sam chuckled. and went to the car.

**Hope you liked! I know it may be wierd, since in the show witches are evil. But since I'm only one season four, and Ruby's 'nice' I got this idea.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**Hey! Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of supernatural. Only Alexandria.**

**Characters: Bobby, Alexandria, Sam, Dean**

**Thanks to cold kagome for being the first to comment! You asked for more, here it is!**

**Her review: "ohhh.. nice.. love it can't wait for more"**

Sam, Dean and Alexandria walked up to the door.

'He's the one.' Alexandria thought, referring to Sam.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh... yea." Alexandria, then sensed someone near. Bad energy.

"Hurry. Get inside. Salt the openings. Something bad is going to happen. I can sense it." Alexandria said.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"I just know okay?" Alexandria said.

"Okay. C'mon Sammy." Dean said.

"Go. I'll hold them off." Alexandria said, as people started showing up.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Sam said as Dean went in.  
>"Go!" Alexandria yelled. Sam went in.<p>

"Let's do this." Alexandria said.

*********************************************************************************SUPERNATURAL**************************************************************************************

_Alexandria POV_

Here comes all the demons. Fifty to be exact.

So, I started using spells to hold them off. Then I heard Sam yell.

"Come on!" he yelled. So I ran into the house without messing up the salt. I saw a man laying down, Sam and Dean kneeling next to him. I sighed. I was tired of using my energy. But I'm doing this for Sam. I took out my spiritual candle. I placed it in front of the man, and sat on my knees. The guys backed up.

"In the divine name of the goddess who breathes into us all, I consectrate and charge this candle as a magickal tool for healing. Magick mend and candle burn," the candle lit up purple, "sickness end, good health return!" I preformed my spell. The man in front of me woke up, breathing heavily. The fire went out.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi. Boys, who is this? And why is there salt spread out in my house?" the man asked.

"My name is Alexandria. Please, call me Alex. I am a witch. A good one. And I just saved you." I said.

"Oh, there's demons outside. Just to let you know." Dean said.

"So, what is your name?" I asked.

"I'm Bobby. And thanks." the man said.

"No prob, Bob." I said. I heard Sam chuckle. I smiled.

"Okay. Sam, I need to tell you something." I said, standing and turning to face Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You- you can cast spells like me." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked, a little offended.

"I-i can- cast spells-and do rituals?" Sam asked.

"Yea. Ever since you met me I've known you could." I said.

"And you decided to tell me now? When demons are around?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Alex!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't want you to try anything! Plus, I needed to keep you alive and not have demons come and get you! I have to teach you!" I said.

"Fine. What's the first spell?" Sam asked.

"You need to learn a protecting spell." I said.

"Okay. Teach me." Sam said.

"You can't do this Sammy. What if she's just trying to trick you." Dean said.

"Please. If I didn't save your brother when he was thirteen, you two wouldn't be here right now. If I hadn't jumped to save your brothers ass earlier, he would have gotten killed. If I hadn't told you the demon's were here, you'd be hurt. If I hadn't-" I started, but couldn't finish.

"We get it." Bobby said.

"But one question." Dean asked.

"What the hell is it?" I asked.

"How did you know that demons were coming?" Dean asked.

"I knew because I could sense it." I said, beginning to get mad.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"In the light I see, in the dark I am blind, in the world I walk , in the circle I fly." I said, and started levitating. I levitated over to Dean, and sat criss cross in front of him. Our faces were faced and at equal level.

"Trust me, please. I can help you defeat your enemys. I can help your brother. He needs to learn this." I said.

"C'mon Dean." Sam said.

"She's telling the truth." Bobby said. Dean glared at me.

"Fine." Dean said.

"Great!" I said, smiling. I levitated back to my spot, and the spell wore off.

"We'll watch out for the demons. Sam's gotta learn." Bobby said, tossing Dean a gun off his desk, as well as getting one himself.

"Let's do this." Sam said, and sat criss cross in front of me.

"Okay, first is a protection spell." I said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Just say what I say once, after I say it.

"Okay. So I watch and then I try?" Sam asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Ok." Sam said.

"Divine Goddess, Goddess Divine, Divine God, God Divine, If evil dwells within this place, , Please make it leave my space." I said. Then I opened my eyes, them glowing purple. Then a purple dome appeared around Sam.

"Hey!" Sam said.

"I wanted you to see how I do it." I said. The purple dome disappeared and my eyes went back to normal. There was a purple flash.

"Damnit!" I said, as I changed into a purple tank top, jeans, and purple winter boots.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Sorry bout that. It happens." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's fine." Sam said.

"Guys, they're leaving." Dean said.

"I know who they're going after." I said.

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"Jo. My friend." I said.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Now, if you don't mind, I have to conrinue my wincest story!**

**Next will be up soon!**


	4. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
